Magical Ginger Flame
by Clavel
Summary: Nuevo trimestre, nueva historia. Ginger Flame, la misteriosa ladrona nocturna, Lily, James y sus locos amigos que complican mas que ayudar! En la tradicion de OWIR, no hay magia, solo risas, llanto, diversion y mucho estilo. LilyJames, ¿que mas escribo u
1. Lo Ultimo del Verano

MAGICAL GINGER FLAME  
  
I feel stupid - but I know it won't last for long. I've been guessing - I could have been guessing wrong. You don't know me know. I kinda thought that you should somehow. Does that whole mad season got ya down. I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes. I've been changin' - I think is funny how no one knows. We don't talk about - the little things that we do without. When that whole mad season comes around. So why ya gotta stand there. Looking like the answer now it seems to me - you'd come around. I need you now. Do you think you can cope. You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless. Bleeding and broke - Though I've never spoken. I come undone - In this mad season. I feel stupid - but I think I been catchin' on. I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on. You seem colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around. Will that whole mad season knock you down. So are you gonna stand there. Are you gonna help me out. You need to be together now - I need you now. Now I'm cryin' - isn't that what you want. I'm tryin' to live my life on my own but I won't. At times - I don't believe I am strong so someone tell me why, why, why do I feel stupid and came undone Mad Season, Matchbox twenty  
  
Capitulo I: LO ÚLTIMO DEL VERANO  
  
"Se suponía que solo iba a se algo temporal, pero así es como ha sido por los últimos tres años. Empezó cuando teníamos catorce, peleábamos too el tiempo, aun lo hacemos. Entonces me convertí en Ginger Flame, y el juró atraparme. Cada vez que tengo una misión, le mando una nota, el se presenta y yo escapo mientras lo escucho jurar atraparme"  
  
"¿Desearías no ser Ginger Flame?"  
  
"Se que tengo que dejar de ser Ginger Flame algún día, padre Joseph"  
  
"No fue lo que pregunte"  
  
"No sé" dijo Lily suspirando " No es fácil, ella es parte importante de mi vida, algunas veces incluso mas importante que Lily Evans, y no estoy segura de que así deba ser. Y al mismo tiempo, no estoy lista para dejarlo. ¿Como saber cuando debo parar?"  
  
"Lo sabrás cuando estés lista"  
  
"¿Eso es todo?"  
  
"Es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora"  
  
Lily sonrió con tristeza y se despidió del Padre Joseph.  
  
Al salir de la iglesia, el campanario del convento Santa Paula anunciaba las tres de la tarde, era un caluroso día al final de las vacaciones de verano. Lily estaba a punto de emprender su camino al café donde se encontraría con su amiga Arabella cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre  
  
"¡Lily!" se escucho y, al voltear, Lily vio que, corriendo hacia ella, Cherith, su otra amiga, llamaba su nombre "¡Espérame!"  
  
Cherith Fel era una joven de 17 años con cabello a los hombros color avellana y grandes ojos café, tenía complexión atlética pero no se veía en nada diferente a otras chicas de su edad, no tenía ningún rasgo característico salvo su sonrisa.  
  
Lily Evans, por otro lado, era una de esa personas que siempre llamaban la atención: Tenía el cabello rojo Titán, y brillantes ojos verde, era delgada, físicamente agraciada, muchos decían que era bella, en realidad ella tenía una cualidad que solo se obtiene cuando se es feliz y se posé buen corazón, algo que algunos llaman hermosura.  
  
"Cherith" saludo contenta Lily cuando su amiga llego hasta ella y la abrazo a modo de saludo, dejando caer una maleta y la mochila que llevaba con ella "Te hacia ya en el convento a punto de tomar los hábitos"  
  
"La madre superiora dice que aun soy muy joven, que tome un último año para pensarlo con calma, disfrutar mi ultimo años de preparatoria" finalmente, Cherith soltó a su amiga. Al principio del verano, Cherith había ingresado al convento para tomar los hábitos de novicia "Es una especie de prueba, quiere que vea lo que hay afuera en el mundo y estar segura de que quiero renunciar a todo eso antes de entregar mi vida a Dios" Como siempre que el tema se mencionaba, Cherith no parecía feliz al respecto  
  
Estaban poniéndose al corriente mientras caminaban al Dolcce Bocone, el café donde se encontrarían con Arabella. Iban muy sumidas en su conversacion y no se diron cuenta que ya habían llegado al café hasta que Lly choco de lleno con James Potter  
  
"Fijate por donde vas" le dijo James, molesto  
  
"¡¿No crees qeu estas demasidao grande para estar parado de adorno?!" dijo Lily por respuesta. Estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una de sus famosas discuciones cuando...  
  
"ESTAS LOCO. ESO NO ES CIERTO" grito Arabella Figg cerrando su laptop y poniendose en pie "ESE NO ES EL MEJOR TIPO DE PIXEL, SU DEFINICION ES MUY MALA PARA EL MERCADO ACTUAL"  
  
"OBVIAMENTE NO HAS VISTO LA ULTIMA VERSION 7. 5, ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA EN EL MERCADO ACTUAL" grito a su vez Sirius Black, poniendose tambien de pie.  
  
"Parece que las cosas no han cambiado nada desde que me fuí" musito Cherith y Lily sonrió, olvidandse de James  
  
"Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Cherry" dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
"Fel, creí que te habías unido a la Legion Extrangera o algo así" dijo James, como si apenas se diera cuenta que Cherith estaba ahí  
  
"La Legion Extrangera hubiera sido mejor que donde estaba" dijo Cherith, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de Arabella y Sirius  
  
"¿Te dejaron salir del convento?" pregunto Remus Lupin, parado a un lado de James. Cuando Cherith asisntió, Remus añadió "¿Ya lo sabe tu madre?"  
  
"No, estoy haciendo tiempo, antes de ir a casa. La madre superiora dijo que le hablaría, estoy esperando a que se le baje un poco el coraje"  
  
Justo en ese momento se escucho un sonoro ¡Splash! Y al voltear a ver, vieron a Sirius empapado y a Arabella poniendo un vaso, que antes había contenído agua, de vuelta en la mesa. "Chicas, vamonos" dijo Arabella tomando a Lily y a Cherith a cada una por un brazo  
  
Entonces se acerco un mesero a Sirius y le dío la cuenta de los dos cafés y el pastel que se había comido Arabella. Lo cual provoco la risa de sus amigos  
  
"Ya" grito Sirius enfadado "No se rían. En serio, hay que ver el descaro de Arabella, ni siquiera estabamos en una cita y me deja tirado con su cuenta"  
  
"Eso te pasa por discutir con la bella Arabella Figg." dijo James sonriendo. Era cierto Arabella era bella, mas alta que Lily o Cherith por cinco centímetros, cabello rubio platino y estilo muy a lo Gwen Stefani de No Doubt, no convencional, pero definitivamente atractiva (Justo ahora estoy escuchando Hella Good, lo cual hizo que Arabella terminara viéndose como Gwen). Al igual que Sirius, Arabella era un pequeño genio de la computación. Una de sus mayores diversiones en la vida era pelearse con Sirius. Rivalizaban en varias cosas.  
  
"Lo único que me da gusto de que termine el verano es que voy a poder torturar a Figg todos los días" dijo Sirius de repente "Y la temporada de soccer, claro... y ganarle a Figg en todos los concursos académicos... y que me van a comprar un procesador nuevo... y... "  
  
"Y todas las chicas que conoces en la escuela" añadió Remus  
  
"Y todas las citas que vas a tener" añadió James  
  
"Y que puedes presumir tu motocicleta a todos" Remus y James iban a continuar señalando las cosas que le gustaban a Sirius de volver a la escuela, pero Sirius los corto.  
  
"YA CÁLLENSE" grito metiendoles sendos pedazos de pan en la boca a cada uno de sus amigos y, por consiguiente, casi consiguiendo que se atragantaran y ahogaran. Sin importarle siquiera un poco. Sirius pago la cuenta y empezó a caminar calle abajo.  
  
A Sirius, por alguna razón extraña que hacía pensar a sus amigos que era de Marte, en verdad le gustara la escuela, no que se aplicara siendo un nerd. Sino que en realidad si se levantaba todas las mañanas con el propósito de ir al Colegio, aunque para eso también tenía la motivación de causarle un infarto a la Profesora MaGonagall (o, como él la llamaba, la hermana Minerva, pues Hogwarts, el colegio al que iban, se encontraba en el convento Santa Paula, y era dirigido por monjas)  
  
Una vez que hubieron tragado los pedazos de pan, Remus y James se le unieron a Sirius y, después de golpearlo en la cabeza por casi haberlos matado, continuaron haciéndole burla.  
  
****  
  
Mientras tanto, Cherith, Arabella y Lily ya habían llegado hasta la casa de Cherith, bueno, a la esquina de la casa de Cherith, pero se la pasaron buenas dos horas conversando sentadas en la acera, estaban haciendo tiempo antes de que Cherith tuviera que enfrentar a su madre. Lily y Arabella eran casi las únicas personas que sabían que Cherry no quería ser monja. Sin embargo, ese era uno de los mas grandes deseos de su madre y por deber ella continuaba ese camino.  
  
Dos horas mas tarde, Cherith finalmente entro a su casa y lo primero que la recibió fue la voz indiferente de su madre:  
  
"La madre superiora dijo que llegarías aquí hace horas"  
  
"Me entretuve con Lily y Arabella" explico Cherith sin ánimos "Disculpa"  
  
"Oh, Cherith, sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con esas niñas, por eso la madre superiora no te toma en serio, me ha dicho que opina que aun no estas lista para entrar al convento por que aun te aferras al mundo exterior, incluso ha dudado tu vocación, eso no esta bien. Ya lo hemos hablado"  
  
"Lo lamento, madre, pero Lily y Arabella son mis únicas amigas y... "  
  
"Cherry" saludo de improvisto su padre entrando a la sala "Escuche que regresabas, no sabes cuanto me alegro. Así podremos continuar con las clases, los niños te han extrañado mucho" Ante esto, Cherry casi sonrió, su padre era instructor de Artes Marciales, Cherith era cinta negra, como su padre, y solía ayudarle con sus alumnos mas pequeños. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando su madre lo evito  
  
"Me temo que no será posible. He anotado a Cherith para tomar mas clases de estudios de Biblia y no creo... "  
  
"Pero si ya voy tres veces por semana. No me caben mas clases de estudio de Biblia con todas mis extracurriculares" Era parte del periódico, tenía entrenamiento con su padre y le ayudaba en algunas de sus clases, hacía trabajo voluntario y estaba en el equipo de hockey sobre pasto (o hielo, según la temporada) y ayudaba dentro de lo que se podía a Lily con lo Ginger Flame.  
  
"Me parece que entonces tendrás que cortar tus extracurriculares. Quizá dejar de entrenar y solo ayudar a tu padre cuando sea necesario. No puedes dejar el trabajo voluntario pero estoy segura que se las arreglaran sin ti en el periódico o el equipo de hockey"  
  
"Amanda" dijo Oliver, el padre de Cherith irritado "Sabes que no puede dejar de entrenar, el doctor dijo que le hacía bien, dijo que hiciera todo el ejercicio que pudiera ¿recuerdas?"  
  
Cherith se escabullo a su cuarto en silencio, dejando que sus padres tuvieran sus usuales discusiones, la verdad, ella hubiera preferido dejar los estudios de Biblia pues ya casi la conocía tanto como Dios mismo gracias a que su madre la había obligado a asistir a las clases desde que había aprendido a leer, quizá antes.  
  
Ya había empezado a desempacar cuando alguien toco a su puerta, todavía se oían gritos abajo, así que solo podía ser una persona...  
  
"Pasa" dijo acomodando unas playeras en un cajón  
  
"Veo que ya empezaste a causar problemas" dijo un apuesto hombre de veintiún años, era Jagged Fel, o simplemente Jag, el hermano mayor de Cherith  
  
"Ya me conoces, soy la manzana de la discordia"  
  
"¿Qué hizo mamá esta vez?"  
  
"Tengo que tomar mas clases de Biblia"  
  
"Eso no tiene sentido" afirmo enfáticamente Jag "Debiste dejar esas clases hace años" Cherith lo miro sintiéndose miserable, Jag siempre había gozado de libertad para hace lo que quería y a ella le era difícil ver como su madre era tan diferente con ambos "Sí, ya se que ella no te dejara, pero esto es lo que haremos..."  
  
***  
  
Arabella llegó a su casa poco después de dejar a Cherith, después de saludar a sus padres (si, padres tal y como suena, como padre en plural) subió a su habitación, se acostó en su enorme cama y empezó a cambiar los canales de la televisión cada 10 segundos. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Se sentía mal por Cherry, pero sabía que eso no le hacía nada de bien a su amiga, por eso se decidió a mejor llevarla de compras al día siguiente para tratar de animarla.  
  
Entonces, Arabella decidió dejar de cambiar canales por un segundo y bajo a avisarle a sus papás sus planes para el día siguiente. Técnicamente, Jack era su padre legal y Doug la pareja de este, su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y Jack, siendo el mejor amigo de su madre, la adopto. Pero a ella no le importaba, ambos hombres eran su familia, no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que ellos no estuvieran. Jack era profesor en la universidad. Doug, administraba una pequeña cadena de supermercados, el negocio familiar. Según le habían contado muchas veces, sus padres se habían conocido gracias al tío Joshua, hermano de Doug y amigo de Jack y de su madre, Jen.  
  
(OK, estaba viendo una repetición de Dawson's Creek, lo admito. Siempre me pregunte que fue de la hija de Jen y como aun no le había inventado una historia familiar a Arabella, opte por darle mi idea de cómo hubiera crecido la bebé de Jen al cuidado de Jack y Doug.) (Dios, necesito dejar de ver tanta Tv.)  
  
Después de que Jack le pidiera que, ya que iba a ir a las tiendas, le comprara calcetines nuevos; y de que Doug le diera dinero para comprar también las cosas que necesitaría para la escuela; Arabella regreso a su habitación y, finalmente, se permitió pensar en lo que había querido y evitado pensar desde que había dejado el Dolcce Bocone: Sirius Black.  
  
****  
  
Más tarde ese día:  
  
"Sí, si, Arabella, no hables tan rápido" decía Lily tratando de entender todo lo que Arabella le decía por el teléfono "No, no, Bella, no me fije en lo mucho que le resaltaba el trasero los pantalones que llevaba puestos Black" dijo Lily girando los ojos y riéndose "¿Qué por que no me fije en los pantalones de Black?" murmuro repitiendo lo ultimo que Arabella le dijera "Por que no me la paso viéndole el trasero a todos los que se me cruzan enfrente"  
  
"Ah, pero seguro te fijarías si fuera el trasero de Potter" dijo Arabella al otro lado de la línea "Trasero que, por cierto, se veía muy bien hoy en esos kakis"  
  
"YO NO ME FIJO EN EL TRASERO DE POTTER" grito Lily indignada "Y estaba usando jeans, no kakis" agrego en voz baja  
  
"Lily, a comer" grito una voz desde la planta baja, Lily miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba casi una hora hablando con Arabella  
  
"Ya voy, mamá" grito Lily apartándose el auricular "A todo esto" dijo Lily otra vez acomodándose la bocina "¿para que me hablaste?"  
  
"Ah" dijo Arabella como si apenas se lograra acordar "eso, es que le hable a Cherry, tuve suerte y Jag me contesto y la dejo hablar en su closet, el de Jag quiero decir. Oh, Jag, Jag también es lindo, y la forma en que se le hacen los hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe... "  
  
"Al grano, Figg"  
  
"Esta bien. Hable con Cherry, vamos todas de compras mañana, nos vemos a las diez en el D. B. (Docce Bocone). Saludos a todos en casa" musito Arabella y luego se apresuro cuando su padre le llamó a cenar "Bye, Lil"  
  
"Bye" iba diciendo Lily cuando escucho el clic del otro lado de la línea que indicaba que Arabella había colgado.  
  
Sentándose a la mesa, Lily miro a su alrededor, los diversos artilugios mágicos de su padre estaban esparcidos por toda la casa. Josh Evans era un renombrado mago y Lily era, quizá, su fan numero uno. Según lo que sabía, su madre siempre había sido solo ama de casa, aunque en alguna ocasión la había escuchado hablar de algún trabajo que tuvo antes de casarse, jamás se entero de los detalles. Lucy Evans era un misterio para su hija. Luego estaba Nick, el hermano menor de Lily, él era un hombre de 35 atrapado en un cuerpo de 10 y con la madurez emocional de un niño de cinco.  
  
A su parecer, Lily tenía una familia muy normal, y todo marchaba bien, sin embargo, nunca había logrado decirles nada sobre Ginger Flame.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
Esta historia esta vagamente basada en Saint Tail, las situaciones no son las mismas pero la idea vino de Saint Tail. En este fic, todos los personajes son jóvenes comunes y corrientes, no tienen que salvar al mundo, no tienen poderes mágicos tipo Hogwarts. Lily hace trucos de magia como los de su padre pero no se tratan de encantos y hechizos.  
  
Es mas bien una historia medio loca, tipo policías y ladrones pero sin chicos malos. ¿Tiene eso sentido?. Sabrán mas de Ginger Flame en el próximo capitulo cuando entre en acción.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Caso 007321: Rubí (Esmeralda, Zafiro y Perla van a la feria del oro)  
  
Espero sus comentarios.  
  
Ah, y espero poder darles pronto noticias de Birds of Prey, la "continuación" de Let Go. ¿Cuántos se dieron cuenta de que no mencione nada de lo que paso con Remus y Éowyn después? 


	2. Caso 007321: Rubí

MAGICAL GINGER FLAME  
  
If it weren't for your maturity, none of this would have happened. If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself. If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and, If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much Ooh this could be messy. But you don't seem to mind. Ooh don't go telling everybody. And overlook this supposed crime We'll fast forward to a few years later. And no one knows except the both of us. And I have honored your request for silence. And you've washed your hands clean of this You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me. You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me. I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian- I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it Ooh this could get messy. But you don't seem to mind. Ooh don't go telling everybody. And overlook this supposed crime. We'll fast forward to a few years later. And no one knows except the both of us. And I have honored your request for silence. And you've washed your hands clean of this What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept? What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget? What with this distance it seems so obvious? Just make sure you don't tell on me, especially to members of your family. We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse. I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly. I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body Ooh this could get messy. But you don't seem to mind. Ooh don't go telling everybody. And overlook this supposed crime. We'll fast forward to a few years later. And no one knows except the both of us. And I have honored your request for silence. And you've washed your hands clean of this  
Hands Clean, Alanis Morriesset  
  
Capitulo dos: Caso 007321: Rubí  
  
El primer día de clases siempre es muy difícil, por que, francamente, quien quiere levantarse temprano para empezar otro año de tortura institucionalizad, déjenme decirles algo, Lily Evans no era ese alguien. Ya eran las 7:15 de la mañana del lunes, y Lily seguía perdidamente dormida en su cama, mientras su madre continuaba con el tradicionalmente infructuoso ritual de moverla, zarandearla, ordenar, gritar e implorar, con tal de que Lily se levantara. Pero ella seguía impávida  
  
A las 7:35, Nick, el hermano menor de Lily se apareció en la puerta, totalmente vestido para ir al colegio y sin mayores ceremonias procedió a vaciarle un vaso de agua a Lily en la cabeza "¡Me ahogo!" grito Lily despertando de golpe y cayendo al suelo, dejando solo un pie en la cama, y eso por que se le había enredado en sendo lío de mantas.  
  
"No te estas ahogando" dijo Nick con seriedad  
  
"Oh" dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor "¿Ya es esa época del año?"  
  
"Diablos, otros 10 meses mas de esto" musito Nick saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Durante los siguientes 15 minutos, Lily fue de un lado a otro de su habitación, bañándose, vistiéndose, recogiendo cosas, o simplemente pateándolas fuera de su camino. Cuando finalmente termino, bajo corriendo, beso a sus padres y salio con una tostada en la mano, a toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela. Ya iba muy tarde.  
  
El reloj de la Torre en el convento Santa Paula dio un campanazo, lo que indicaba que faltaban 5 minutos para el inicio de clases, y a Lily todavía le faltaban cinco cuadras, así que decidió cortar el camino atravesando la plaza, cuyas tiendas apenas abrían. Lily casi lograba llegar al final de la plaza cuando miro a su derecha y vio que ya habían abierto la tienda de mascotas. Y justo afuera, había una pequeña pecera de plástico y el más hermoso hámster que Lily había visto nunca, estaba ahí dentro  
  
"Ohh" dijo Lily deteniéndose y poniendo uno de sus dedos en el lugar donde la manita del hámster estaba apoyada "Eres precioso"  
  
"¿Te gusta?" pregunto la voz de un hombre, al voltearse, Lily vio que era un señor mayor, de unos 60 años, que sonreía bondadosamente  
  
"Es muy lindo"  
  
"Sí, desafortunadamente, nadie lo quiere comprar, piensan que su color es demasiado peculiar" el hámster tenía el pelaje de un color canela porco usual  
  
"Pobrecito, conozco ese sentimiento" dijo Lily señalando su propio cabello rojo. Entonces tomo una decisión "¿Cuánto cuesta...? Oh, no. No tendré dinero hasta le próximo jueves" dijo recordando de pronto  
  
"Sí tanto te gusta, puedo guardarlo hasta que lo puedas comprar"  
  
"¿En serio?" el señor asintió "Gracias, prometo que no será mas allá del jueves, lo prometo. Oíste amigo, solo espera un par de días" Lily estaba contenta. Entonces se escucho la campanada de inicio de clases "Diablos, ya voy tarde" dijo Lily volviendo en si  
  
"Corre, tal vez todavía llegues" dijo el señor a modo de despedida  
  
"Gracias" grito Lily alejándose.  
  
Lily corrió de regreso a la escuela, pero ya iba demasiado tarde. Sin embargo logró escabullirse al interior sin que la vieran e incluso cruzó todo el largo pasillo hasta su salón base sin que nadie la interceptara. Más aun, logro abrir la puerta mientras la profesora MaGonagall escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón y estaba a punto de sentarse en su lugar al lado de Cherith cuando de repente sintió que algo la golpeó en la frente.  
  
"Señorita Evans" dijo la profesora MaGonagall habiéndose dado la vuelta y arrojándole un segundo gis que, esta vez, Lily atrapó antes de que la golpeara en el mismo lugar que el anterior. "Que amable de usted en acompañarnos, 15 minutos tarde"  
  
"Disculpe, profesora" dijo Lily en su mejor tono de arrepentimiento mientras se ponía de pie "No volverá a suceder" trató de explicar pero no funciono  
  
"Señorita Evans," si algo de molestaba a la Profa. MaGonagall, aparte de Sirius Black, era la impuntualidad "Aunque su falta es inexcusable, la entendería de un alumno nuevo, pero usted ha tomado clases conmigo desde la secundaria, por tanto esperaba algo mejor de su conducta"  
  
"Disculpe Profesora MaGonagall" repitió Lily sabiendo que no había forma de librar el castigo "¿Lo de siempre?" pregunto refiriéndose a que si la profesora quería que saliera del salón y se colocara de pie afuera cargando cuatro volúmenes muy pesados de Biología, y que permaneciera ahí hasta el final de la clase  
  
"Sí, señorita, ya sabe que hacer"  
  
Lily hizo lo que tenia y espero el fin de la clase, estaba acostumbrada a los castigos de la Profesora MaGonagall, Lily tenía un perfecto record de siempre haber llegado tarde el primer día de clases. Aquel día, sin embargo, no le importaba mucho el castigo, estaba contenta pensando en el hámster que había visto en la tienda, pensando que en pocos días sería de ella.  
  
Quince minutos más tarde, la puerta del salón se abrió y James Potter salió del salón cargando cinco volúmenes como los que Lily tenía en brazos. Lily empezó a reírse de James en su cara y sin miramientos  
  
"Evans, de por si no estoy de humor" dijo de malas pulgas "Todo por culpa de Sirius, pero me las pagara" rumió James a continuación, masticando la venganza que pondría en Sirius en la clase de Química con el profesor que mas los odiaba  
  
"Sabes que no te vengaras de Sirius" dijo Lily dejando de reír  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó James sorprendido, como siempre, cuando Lily era civil con él  
  
"Por que Sirius saldrá, pondrá cara de cachorro a medio morir, dirá que lo siente, se ofrecerá a hacer tu tarea y luego propondrá una broma sobre Snape y tu lo olvidaras todo por completo" dijo sonriendo para luego voltear a verlo "Es lo que Arabella siempre hace cuando me mete en problemas. Bella y Sirius se parecen mucho"  
  
"Es cierto, eso ya lo he notado" agrego James, se hubiera rascado la barbilla asumiendo su pose analítica de no ser por los libros en sus manos  
  
"No serías un buen detective en tiempos de hambre si no fueras tan inquisitivo" dijo Lily con sarcasmo y, por alguna extraña razón, a James le pareció divertido y se rió.  
  
El resto de la clase concluyó rápidamente o al menos así les pareció. El resto de día no fue nada especial, como los primeros días de clases siempre son, presentaciones y formas de calificar. A las dos treinta todos dejaron la escuela, unos más felices que otros de volver a casa.  
  
*****  
  
Más tarde ese día, Cherith estaba terminando con su sesión de entrenamiento cuando vio a su padre entrar con uno de sus mejores alumnos, Remus Lupin. Oliver Fel solo saludo a lo lejos, ya sumido en la conversación que sostenía con Remus sobre las nuevas técnicas que practicarían ese otoño. Remus había mirado a Cherith y le sonrió, pero luego continuó con su padre como si nada. Por eso fue mucha su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a los vestidores, encontró en su casillero un pequeño ramo de sus flores favoritas (gerveras)  
  
"Me da gusto que regresaras. M" decía una pequeña nota. Cherry reconoció la letra de inmediato. Desde que se habían hecho amigos hace unos años, cuando entrenaban juntos con regularidad, Remus siempre le dejaba cosas en su casillero: libros, dulces, revistas, CD's, algún detalle en las fechas importantes y flores cuando estaba contento por algo. Siempre firmaba con 'M', la inicial de su apodo: Moony.  
  
Y, al día siguiente, no fue sorpresa para Remus encontrar una gran barra de su chocolate favorito en su casillero en la escuela, con una post-it encima que decía: "Me da gusto estar de vuelta" y en lugar de firma había un pequeño dibujo de una cereza roja, Remus sabía que era de Cherith, pues todos sus amigos la llamaban Cherry.  
  
***  
  
El jueves llegó. Y Lily despertó muy temprano para ir a ver a su hámster, ella y las chicas pasarían después del colegio para comprarlo y reunir todo lo necesario para que estuviera cómodo en casa de Lily, Arabella decía que iba a ser la madrina de Jaula del hámster, y Cherith estaba dispuesta a comprarle muchos juguetes de hámster, aun si no sabía exactamente que eran los juguetes para hámster.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de llegar, cuando vio a lo lejos, que el dueño de la tienda discutía con un señor de impecable traje negro. Al acercarse, vio que discutían por su hámster  
  
"Lo siento, señor" decía el dueño "el animal ya tiene dueño, vendrán por el hoy"  
  
"No me interesa, lo quiero. Le pagare lo que me pida" respondió el hombre de traje. Lily camino más aprisa. Y justo cuando llegaba hasta donde estaban, el hombre de traje tomo la jaulita del hámster y salio corriendo, perdiéndose en la multitud de la plaza  
  
"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Lily sin aliento  
  
"Lo siento, querida. Se lo han robado" Lily agacho la cabeza, y recogió una tarjeta que el hombre de traje había tirado al salir corriendo, era de una joyería. El señor de la tienda se disculpo, y Lily le dijo que no era problema, y luego se fue caminando al colegio lentamente.  
  
Cuando llego, se sentía fatal, le había hecho mucha ilusión tener una mascota. Lily llego, tomo su lugar y paso la siguiente hora en estado ausente, medio tomando notas, medio escuchando a sus amigas. Ni siquiera le respondió a James cuando este menciono que era un milagro verla a tiempo en la escuela. Esto preocupo a James, e iba a preguntar que sucedía a Cherith y Arabella, pero la cara de desconcierto de ambas, le indico que ellas tampoco tenían ni idea.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Lily seguía en las mismas. Pero entonces, Arabella y Cherith ya no aguantaban mas y la sentado entre ambas e hicieron que dijera todo lo que había pasado  
  
"He escuchado este nombre antes" dijo Arabella examinando la tarjeta de la joyería "¿Pero donde?. Ah, ya sé. Papá me llevó a escoger un reloj para papá por su aniversario"  
  
"Sabes que siempre me confundo por que los dos son tus papás" musito Cherry  
  
"Papá Doug, regalo para papá Jack" explico Arabella, admitiendo que si era algo confuso "Lil, te diré que haremos, déjame buscar algo sobre este sujeto en Internet, y luego iremos a la joyería. recuperaremos al ham"  
  
"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea"  
  
"Ahh, vamos Lily, deja que Bella investigue, tal vez se pueda hacer algo"  
  
"Esta Bien" murmuro Lily  
  
****  
  
Arabella si investigo todo lo posible, y esa tarde, a las seis, ella, Lily y Cherith estaban en una conversación telefónica de tres vías  
  
"Al principio todo parecía normal con este sujeto" informaba Arabella sentada frente a su computadora "Viene de una familia de 6 generaciones de joyeros, y es dueño de la joyería de la calle principal junto con su hermano. Pero luego empecé a investigar en lugares inusuales... y encontré varias descripciones que coinciden con el sujeto que tu describiste en casos de varias mascotas que se han perdido en el área en los últimos meses. Seguí investigando y encontré una pagina clandestina, me tomo un tiempo descifrar el código para poder entrar, este sujeto Mutsimoto, pertenece a una red de trafico de joyas. Usan animales para transportar las joyas. Esto es feo, Lily, es toda una red organizada" Arabella continuo describiendo el modus operandi del sujeto que había secuestrado a su hámster  
  
"Hay algo que podamos hacer?" pregunto Cherry, esto no solo era por Rubí, sino por todos los animalitos que sufrían, la aspiración secreta de Cherry era ser veterinaria  
  
"He pensado que lo primero es ir a lo joyería y tratar de averiguar algo, se que estos sujetos despachan las joyas y animales desde una bodega en el centro, encontré un registro de renta a nombre de la joyería, ver algo mas de estos sujetos"  
  
"¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?" pregunto Lily  
  
"Te dije que papá compro algo ahí, y tengo que ir a recogerlo, pues lo mando a grabar, vamos mañana, después de la escuela"  
  
Continuaron planeando lo que harían, para luego llegar a la conclusión de que todo tendría que ser decidió al día siguiente una vez que salieran de lo joyería.  
  
***  
  
Lily despertó el sábado por la mañana, estaba extremadamente cansada, pero al mirar hacia su escritorio, vio una pequeña cosita roja durmiendo en su jaula ("El hábitat de súper lujo para hámster" que Arabella había insistido en comprar). Y Lily recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
  
Las tres habían ido a la joyería al recoger el reloj para el papá de Bella, y habían escuchado una conversación diciendo que el próximo embarque de joyas saldría aquella tarde. Sin mucho tiempo para planear nada, decidieron ir a la bodega y rescatar a su hámster y demás animales. Así como rescatar las joyas que habían sido reportadas como robadas, por la joyería, para cobrar los seguros y luego vender las clandestinamente.  
  
Decidiendo que sería una misión para Ginger Flame, Lily le envió una nota a su Némesis, que había jurado atrapar a Ginger Flame desde el principio, James Potter. James era hijo de uno de los detectives más importantes de la ciudad. Y, tratando de hacerse un nombre para si mismo, había jurado atrapara a Ginger Flame, el año anterior, dado que él era quien mejor conocía el caso, fue asignado por el alcalde como encargado de la investigación que conduciría al arresto de la famosa ladrona nocturna.  
  
Eso era lo que casi todos pensaban que Ginger Flame era, una ladrona nocturna, en realidad, Lily se dedicaba a recuperar objetos que habían sido robados y regresarlos a su dueño original. Para este fin se valía de sus conocimientos de gimnasia, sus habilidades como maga, habilidades aprendías de su padre, y de sus mejores amigas: Arabella, la estratega y siempre tenía los mejores planes y Cherith, otra buena atleta en la que siempre se podía confiar y que sabía bastante para ayudarle a cubrir los rasguños y heridas que se hacía.  
  
Lily envió su nota, diciendo "Esta noche, estaré en la bodega #17 de Shortcrest. Ginger Flame", Lily siempre contaba con James para que hiciera el resto del trabajo, ella solo resolvía el caso, atrapaba a los malos y dejaba que James hiciera el papeleo, y se llevara lo gloria, muy a menudo.  
  
Después de entrar a la bodega, y hacer lo que hacía, Lily logro liberar a los animales y rescatar a su hámster. Dejando las joyas y otras cosas de valor. Y se alejo, saltando por una ventana, justo cuando James y los policías llegaban para encontrar a los malos, amordazados en le piso y toda la evidencia necesaria para meterlos a la cárcel.  
  
La mañana del sábado, los titulares de los periódicos decían "Banda desmantelada. Las Joyas y mascotas de Santa Paula de nuevo seguras"  
  
Después de salir de la bodega con todo y el hamstercillo, Arabella, Lily y Cherith fueron de regreso a la tienda de mascotas, alegando haber encontrado al ham abandonado por ahí, y compraron todo lo necesario. Ahora Lily tenía su mascota, llamado Rubí en honor a su color de pelaje, y todo estaba un poco mejor.  
  
El Lunes, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, Lily estaba contenta otra vez. Cherith le había tejido una pequeña manta al hámster para que usara de cama. Y Arabella le hizo un banner diciendo "El lugar de Rubí" que Lily colgó sobre el lugar, en su habitación, dedicado a su mascota  
  
La segunda semana de clases concluyo, y todo volvió a la normalidad, por un tiempo, en lo que el próximo caso de Ginger Flame llegaba.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 2  
  
Notas:  
  
Ok, perdón por el retraso, he estado como loca. Y solo quería apurarme a terminar esto para dedicarme el fin de semana a mi tarea de calculo integral. No incluye escenas de acción, por que así me hubiera tomado mas tiempo y de por si ya estaba retrasada después de que se me borrara el disquete. Espero poner algo mas pronto.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Caso 385235: Amor Culinario. Amenizado por la canción de Ace of Base, Don't Turn Around. En realidad es mas la parte emocional de los casos que la acción lo que me interesa, estaré en contacto  
  
Bye  
  
Y Gracias por leerme  
  
Clavel 


End file.
